The present invention relates to enclosures, such as ovens, having an opening closable by means of a hinged door.
In known ovens, the door comprises a rigid frame hinged along one of its sides to the edge of the oven enclosure. A peripheral seal provides sealing between the inner face of the door and the enclosure in the closed position. The door is generally retained by a hook mounted in the oven body and cooperating with a catch mounted in the door for retaining the catch and the door in the locked position and releasing the catch and the door for opening the oven. The hook is generally mounted for rotation about a pin fixed to the oven body, between an axial position in which it retains the catch and an escape position in which it releases the catch. The hook comprises a retainer housing in which the catch is engaged in the locked position when the hook is in an axial position. A retainer ramp limits the retainer housing and forms a bearing surface for retaining the catch in the locked position and preventing opening of the door. A tripping ramp may be provided on the front face of the hook for causing the hook to pivot and escape from its axial position when the catch is introduced for closing the door.
In known oven closure devices, the door may then assume two positions: a position in which it is not retained by the hook and a locked position in which it is held firmly in the hook and can only be opened by manipulating the hook itself. The result is that, when manipulating the hook for unlocking the door, the latter opens suddenly and lets the gases and vapors contained in the oven enclosure escape suddenly.
Such a sudden escape of the gas vapors during opening of the door is an important drawback in modern ovens and, in particular, in steam ovens comprising an internal steam generator for cooking foods.
Another disadvantage of known ovens is that closure thereof, to attain the locked position, is reached in a short travel corresponding to the door catch sliding over the tripping ramp of the hook. Such short travel makes sealed closure delicate, which sealed closure is necessary in steam ovens.